


SpongeBob SquarePants

by purplesk



Series: 點文系列 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本次點文遊戲的EA點文</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpongeBob SquarePants

**Author's Note:**

> 姐弟摸摸不用錢☂少小辰：EA/海綿寶寶
> 
> 是說啊，我看到這個關鍵詞時候，腦袋真的一片空白，想說……死定了，這是要怎麼寫啦？囧  
> 所以，以下的文字都是我硬坳出來的|||沒寫過EA的我……真的是很抱歉，只能寫這樣的東西了Orz|||

　　Arthur醒來後居然沒有大發脾氣，反倒是皺了皺眉——他的招牌表情——接著離開躺椅逕自步離倉庫大廳。Eames與Ariadne互看一眼，後者無辜地加無奈地聳了聳肩，彷彿事不關己，然後她用了一個很爛的藉口趕緊離開倉庫，留下Eames獨留此地。當然，此地不宜久留，再怎麼頑皮的Eames也趕緊腳底抹油先溜再說，剩下的事情明天再來應付。

　　說起來也不是什麼了不起的事，簡單說就是Eames發現的Arthur睡著時有個習慣：他會抓著某樣物品入睡。物品種類不限，有時是Arthur看到一半的書，索性抱著倒頭就睡、有時是幫助入眠的音樂，他會握著IPod進入夢鄉、有時是隨手抓來的外套或是枕頭。總之，除了工作時間的入夢之外，Arthur似乎習慣抱著什麼東西陪他一同度過睡眠時段，Eames曾笑說那是萊納斯的安全毛毯，結果換來的是一記過肩摔外加十字固定法，還好Cobb即時出現阻止了一場即將成型的謀殺案。

　　Eames從外頭回來時，恰巧發現Arthur抱著書躺在躺椅上打盹，而Ariadne正準備要離開，手上拎著早些時候她的同學塞給她的填充玩偶。在Eames的三寸不爛之舌的又拐又騙之下，好奇心旺盛的Ariadne把填充玩偶交給Eames，並蹲在一旁看著Eames狸貓換太子，把Arthur手上的書換成某個長成正方形的廉價黃色卡通人物。

　　那隻玩偶與Arthur的審美觀大相逕庭，若是Arthur發現自己不是擁抱著阿德勒的《個體心理學的實踐與理論》，而是美國兒童節目的長得怪裡怪氣的卡通人物玩偶入睡，醒來後的表情應該值得拍下來放在Youtube上提供闔家欣賞、大眾娛樂。

　　Ariadne也跟著Eames留下來等在Arthur醒來，他們打賭著前哨醒來後會有的反應——Ariadne認為Eames的左手肩膀可能會被卸下，要不就是被巴西柔道打趴在地。Eames只是笑笑，配合著Ariadne誇張的想像力表演出自己被Arthur痛毆後的表情。

　　就在兩人一搭一唱之下，前哨突然睜開眼，把兩人嚇了一跳。那一秒裡，現場兩位肇事者大氣都不敢喘，接著Eames假裝在跟Ariadne討論艾雪的作品與夢境結構的關聯性，他們都用眼角餘光偷偷瞄著，期待前哨的反應。只可惜，前哨只是皺了眉，將懷中的填充玩偶放置一旁就起身離開。

　　這件事之後居然維持了好幾天的和平，造夢者與偽造者期待前哨的激烈反應卻石沉大海。而後，某一天Ariadne看見自己的海綿寶寶玩偶出現在Arthur的躺椅上——她當然沒將玩偶拿回來，要演就要演到底，看誰先破功。

　　趁著四處無人之際，她調皮地拿出包包裡的麥克筆，在海綿寶寶玩偶上寫上了『Mr. Eames』字樣，嘴角勾起壞心的笑。然而讓Ariadne跌破眼鏡的是，她在某天散會後，發現前哨躺在某個角落小憩，懷中還抱著寫上了『Mr. Eames』的海綿寶寶。她不確定這代表著什麼，但肯定不是什麼字面上的意思。

　　拿起手機，她學貓咪一般，無聲無息地溜到前哨身邊，並將手機調到照相功能、對焦、拍下這一幕。

　　Ariadne確信她同時拿到了可以威脅兩個人的王牌，想到此，她忍不住在心中歡呼著。或許稍等她應該去玩具店，再買一隻粉紅海星，寫上前哨的名字，然後當作聖誕節禮物送給偽造者。

　　


End file.
